2013.08.22 - Commission
It's afternoon, and Jocelyn has arranged to meet with Rain after going through some various contacts she has. She knew Rain was a magic user, and she had a particular request for something. It wasn't anything fancy, but she wanted to see about getting it from someone who was trustworthy, but at the same time not somebody she regularly hung out with or had close team-related ties. She'd remembered that Rain and John were some sort of a couple, and while she didn't go through John for this, she'd worked some contacts and left a note for Rain asking if she'd meet her at the same location they'd seen Rokk and Tinya arrive several months ago. If nothing else, that'd likely remind Rain who just who Jocelyn was, though she hadn't betrayed her civilian identity to the woman at that point yet. Thus, Jocelyn can be found hanging out at a bench in the general area, waiting for the woman to arrive. She's dressed casually, in a pair of shorts and a yellow tanktop to combat the rather warm day. She was looking around casually, as though expecting someone. Afternoon! Rain is deeefinitely, definitely not a morning person. She doesn't seem to mind helping out. Rain seems to dispense magic to a lot of folks not experienced with it. She seems to have an odd identity, one herself and one not but both are used so interchangeably it's hard to pin her down. That too, is a means of safety. Witches, right? And she recalls the location, walking now. Riding her broomstick in plain day is a fast way to get mobbed by Harry Potter fans demanding admissions letters. She looks this way and that, without her jacket for once. She spots Jocelyn and smiles faintly. She meanders over, waving. "Hello there!" She ... hopes she has the right person. Well, it's a good thing Jocelyn didn't ask Rain to meet her right after her early (as in the sun isn't up yet) morning workout. The tall woman recognizes Rain easily enough, from the various functions that they've met each other at. "Hello Rain. I'm Jocelyn," she says, raising her hand in the process to wave and then offering it to the woman. "Thanks for coming. I know we have some mutal friends, both up in Asgard and around town, and I've heard you're pretty good with the magical stuff," she says, keeping her voice low enough that passersby don't hear. The girl is pretty good at that, between her years on the street and her X-Man training. "I was wondering if I could impose on you for something," the woman explains. Rain smiles to Jocelyn. "Nice to meet you, Jocelyn," She nods and carefully accepts the offered hand. Rain listens, dark purple eyes on Jocelyn, thoughtful. She replies, "No problem. I'm usually cruising around doing something or other." Her voice is soft, too. She'd rather not out herself too much. "And yeah? Um, people are way too nice to me," She scuffs a toe tip, seeming uncertain about the assessment of her abilities. "But I'm glad people think well on me," She offers. "I'll see what I can do, though- I hate to make promises I can't keep, whether it's due to ability or something. So sure. I will give it a shot." Rain seems hesitant, likely cautious about her powers, but what the hey? Helping is awesome. "Well, I'm hoping what I'm asking is simple. Is it possible for you to make magical items, but not give them any purpose? Like make a magical battery of some type?" Jocelyn questions. Jocelyn was a very straightforward person, and if that helped her in finding out what she wanted, then that'd be great. "Basically, a power source of some manner". Jocelyn's voice is still casual, but the question's tone is also rather serious, too. "And why would you say people are too nice to you?" she asks easily. "That seems like a reasonably good problem to have". Rain listens. She looks thoughtful at the question. She smiles. "That's a pretty straightforward quest. Most mages do it to have back up power for later. I personally don't need to use them, but I think we could," She nods. "And people are nice to me! I appreciate it, though I feel bad if I let them down," She's hard working and demanding of her work. "Though, there are a few specifications for a power source. Would a magician be using them? And should it be disguised? Like a magic battery that is actually a battery or something?" She considers. "No, a magic user would not be using them," Jocelyn says easily and with a smile. "I am an energy absorber, and having access to something of that nature could give me an advantage against some of the antagonists we see in this city," Jocelyn explains to Rain. Jocelyn then reaches into her pocket and pulls out ten rings. The rings have various colors of opal stones in the center, with quartz ringing around the opal. "From my understanding, opal is a fairly potent stone for enchantment, and quartz amplifies it. I don't know if that impacts your magic or not, but I know symbology tends to be important with most magic users," she explains. "Okay," Rain smiles back. "Just making sure. And got cha, that would be an interesting thing to use," She considers. A nod. She watches Jocelyn quietly a moment, peeking at the rings. "I see. Any preference? Or just - um, I guess a set of rings?" She's thinking. "And oh, it is. Even mine's not immune, though since mine's will working, I can shed a lot of the humina humina lobster lobster. It just takes me a little longer." Slow, but subtle. Great for setting people's pants on fire. "The ultimate question is if these are what you'd like to carry and use." Smile. "But I think I can work with these. If you see a mushroom cloud over Gotham, then that's a no." That's a joke. Rain is terribly silly. "The rings, yeah. They're subtle enough that I can wear them wherever, and they look good with any outfit," Jocelyn says with an easy grin. She offers the rings over to Rain. "Great. If these work out, I might come to you for a recharge if I find them useful," the teenager offers with a smile. "The other question is how long will it take? I don't know if you can do these in a day, or a matter of hours, or what. Magic is not my strong spot, though the quicker, the better," Jocelyn admits. "And I wouldn't expect you to do it for nothing, either," she adds. "While I know you like helping people out, being able to put food on the table is important". Jocelyn had been there before. Rain peers at the rings, and smiles at the grin. "Sure thing. I'll do my best. And you got it." She pauses. "Uhm. That, I'm not sure. I haven't had to make magic batteries, in like, ever. But probably not more than a day or two if I sit and go to it. Mostly I'd have to rest because my will works my magic. But it's cool. I can get snack breaks and rest. If nothing else, I can give them to you as each charges so you aren't waiting ages," She considers. "And ah, it's alright. Magic's an odd talent." She shakes her head and smiles. "We can talk about any sort of payment later. I'm doing better now that I stick around Eldred and John's office. We should make sure these work first." She might be working for sandwiches, but she would like to make sure her stuff /works/. "Eldred?" Jocelyn asks. She knew who John was, of course. But she didn't know the name Eldred. A nod is given with the time frame. "That's fine. We can meet and test the rings out, though if we wanted to see if the magic is compatible, you could always try casting some sort of weak spell at me. See if I absorb it," Jocelyn comments easily enough. She didn't seem to be that concerned about the idea of having a spell cast on her. "I've gotten that hint about magic before, being a bit odd," Jocelyn adds with an easy smile. "I don't pretend to fully understand it, but I know enough to know to avoid curses when at all possible," she says with a small smile. "A realm," Rain explains. She smiles. "That sounds good," She nods. "Uhm." Hmm. She rubs her chin. "Yeah, hexes are bad. I guess I could try casting a spell, but what kind? I don't want to turn you into a newt or set your pants on fire. Hmmm," She contemplates this. "But I am fine with whatever is easiest. Truthfully, even if the rings are charged and not quite as awesome as hoped for, you could always bargain with them. I wouldn't be offended," She promises. Rain smiles back. "It is and it isn't. It's very personal, ultimately. Some prefer a more codified approach, others..." Handwave. "Though, I'm not really good with hexes," She admits. "Try soaking my clothes," Jocelyn suggests. "Worst case scenario, I get to cool off a little bit". That was Jocelyn's thought process on the matter. "Oh, I doubt I'd go bartering with them, but thanks for the permission, in case it ever is necessary". Jocelyn suspected Rain knew enough about such matters that once in awhile it was required. A nod is given about Eldred. "Huh. Never heard of that realm, but I suppose that isn't all that surprising," the redheaded teenager says with a shake of her head. "Makes me wonder just how many are out there". Rain pauses. She nods. "Sure," She smiles a little. "And no problem. I mean, I figure if you trade or sell something, it's yours but... some people don't assume," She shrugs and smiles again. She's pretty easy going about it all. "There are many, though that gets kinda fuzzy depending on how you define dimension versus realm." Rain likes science and sometimes her theories and magic turn into metaphysical bumpercars. "Okay, magical super soaker..." Rain pauses. "Not literally, but. Water." She looks totally zonked out in a moment. Rain's staring off into space, as if the sky held satellites only she could see. She looks absolutely peaceful, intent. It takes a couple of minutes, since this is a teeny, tiny spell, but it's about a bucket's worth of water that just /appears/ over Jocelyn and will fall on her if there's no moving. And normally there would be a bucket of water right over Jocelyn's head, but as Rain is casting the spell, she'll feel her magical energy that's going into the spell get 'pulled' into Jocelyn, and no water bucket appears. Instead, Jocelyn just sits there, without having actually moved, and nods. "Yep. It's compatible," Jocelyn determines. Rain, if she's got magical senses of some type, might sense the magic enter Jocelyn, who then uses it up in some capacity, as it just disappears. In reality, Jocelyn just used the magic to boost her toughness, but she doesn't state that outright. "I haven't been to many dimensions myself. Asgard, if that counts. A hell dimension or two. But that's about it," Jocelyn explains to Rain. "And I don't really have any ability to just go visit on my own, either," she adds. "So, not really on my travel plans anytime soon". Huh. Neat. Rain blinks, looking more focused after a moment. She can pick up most magic, and looks a little owlish. She doesn't question what the magic is used for or where it went. There's no fire or what have you involved, and that's just fine. She smiles faintly. "Neat." She head tilts at mention of dimensional travel. "Some of it's okay. Some of it I'd stay away from. The hard part is making sure you can get /back/," She taps her chin. "It's really easy to lose your orientation and doubly so if you've seperated soul and body." She shrugs. "And I find I have plenty to do here." Sagenod. "But I am hoping I can stash enough power in these rings to make 'em worthwhile." She peers at them. "I'm a mutant," Jocelyn explains. "Like I said, I can see and absorb energy, so when you use magic, I can actually see it being moved around and shaped. And I can absorb it and use it for a variety of things, though I can't actually cast spells with magical energy, sadly enough". Geez, that'd be useful. "Though now that we know it works, the rings will certainly be worthwhile," Jocelyn says to Rain. A nod is given. "Never been seperated soul and body. Don't really think I'd want to be, either," Jocelyn adds with a shake of her head. Jocelyn stands up. "I should get going. But thank you for the help, Rain. Do you have a contact number I can reach you at more easily?" she asks. Category:Log